Parking or holding brakes are known in vehicles, said brakes generating a brake application force that secures the vehicle at a standstill. The parking brake comprises an electric brake motor that pushes a brake piston that is the carrier of a brake pad axially against a brake disc. A parking brake of this type is described by way of example in DE 103 61 042 B3 and DE 10 2011 078 900 A1.
In the case of parking brakes, it is necessary to ensure that the brake application force that is required for holding the vehicle is also continuously provided after switching off the brake motor. Where appropriate, it is necessary to actuate the parking brake again after a defined time period has elapsed in order to compensate for a loss in brake application force owing to a thermal relaxation of braking components.